Funny Bleach Episode 21
by RukiaLady94
Summary: I wonder how many people like playing truth or dare. Lol.


Funny Bleach Episode 21: Truth Or Dare

Another great day at the Soul Society. Everything is the way it`s supposed to be. But it`s also a really boring day. Lets just see what they are planning to do today...

*Rangiku* I am soo bored. *Slams head against the wall*  
*Ichigo is laying on the couch* It`s so boring, i may just watch Yaoi videos all day long. But i won`t.  
*Gin* Aww. I was really looking forward to that. *Is sad*  
*Ichigo* Don`t worry, you`ll get over it.  
*Rukia and Renji are walking in*  
*Rukia* What`s up everyone?  
*Yoruichi* Boredom, that`s what`s up.  
*Renji* Maybe we should play a game that will unbore us then.  
*Ichigo* Like?  
*Gin* Strip poker. *Smiles with eyes wide open while looking at Ichigo*  
*Ichigo* I don`t think so.  
*Rangiku* Oh i know! Lets play truth or dare. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* That game might just be the thing. Count me in.  
*Gin* Oh me me me. *Jumps up and down while waving*  
*Ichigo* Control yourself Gin. I`m in.  
*Rukia* Me too.  
*Renji* I guess i`ll play along then.  
*Rangiku* Awsome. Ichigo goes first.  
*Ichigo* Oh man, why me?  
*Yoruichi* Because she said so. Now shut up, listen and tell the truth or dare.  
*Ichigo* Fine. Hit me with your best shot, Rangiku. I`m ready for ya.*Smiles*  
*Rangiku* Oh you naughty boy. *Gigles*  
*Ichigo looks at them gigling at him* What. What i say? *Looks really confused*  
*Gin* N-nothing. Lmao. Go on Rangiku.  
*Rangiku* Oh i got a good question for you. Are you a virgin? *Gigles*  
*Ichigo* I bet this has something to do with that gigling of yours just now, huh.  
*Rangiku* It might. *Gigles*  
*Rukia* Lmao. Just anwser the question.  
*Ichigo* In that case, that`s an easy question. No, i`m not a virgin.  
*Yoruichi* Liar!  
*Ichigo* Hey this may sound crazy to you but i didn`t even know how it happend. It was at the party. We were all drunk and i woke up the next morning with Grimmjow sleeping next to me on my bed. I don`t remember a thing.  
*Renji* Don`t ask, don`t tell.  
*Gin* Oh my dog. *Rangiku* Dog? Why did you say dog?  
*Ichigo* Yeah i wanna know too.  
*Gin* What is dog spelled backwards?  
*Ichigo* Oh. I get it now.  
*Rangiku is thinking while rubbing her head and putting on a confused face* Hmm...... *Gin* Ichigo, are you freaking insane!  
*Ichigo* No, why. If we are back on the Grimmjow topic... *Gin* We never left that topic!! How could you choose him over me?! I imagened your first time would be with me.  
*Rukia* How could you? Are you not ashamed?  
*Ichigo* Of what. I was drunk, there`s nothing left to say.  
*Gin* How about, shame on you!  
*Rangiku screams* GOD! Dog is god spelled backwards. Yes! I got it. Lol.  
*Renji* Congrats. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Anyways, your free Ichigo...for now. Next question goes for....Rangiku!  
*Rangiku* Oh crap. Go on and ask.  
*Yoruichi* Hmm. Lets see.....aha! You are known as the naughtiest Soul Reaper here, right?  
*Rangiku raises her hand* Guilty as charged. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* You`ll have to do something naughty to keep that reputation around here, right?  
*Rangiku* Oh-oh. I don`t like where this is going.  
*Yoruichi* Here`s what i want you to do. Go in Yammamoto`s bedroom and steal something that he can`t live without.  
*Rangiku* Damn you. *Points at Yoruichi while her hand is shaking* *Rukia* Renji`s all mine. How many times did you spy on me in the girl`s locker room while i was changing my clothes?  
*Renji* 2 times.  
*Ichigo* I thought it was 3.  
*Renji* Shh! Damnit Ichigo.  
*Rukia* Nice. I got something good for you. I want you to tell Byakuya about us.  
*Renji* Are you freaking shitting me!  
*Rukia* No, i am not shitting you. Lmao.  
*Renji* He`s gonna burry me alive and dance at my grave. And i can tell you this, it will not be done with mercy.  
*Rukia* Just do it. And where the heck is Rangiku?  
*Gin* She went to go steal something from Yamma. Lol. My turn. Rukia is my victim. Haha.  
*Rukia* Bring it on, dude.  
*Gin* Do you think me and Ichigo are gonna be a couple?  
*Rukia* Easy question. I sure do.  
*Gin* Ding-ding. You are correct!  
*Rukia* Pleassure doing business.  
*Renji* And last but not least, Yoruichi.  
*Yoruichi* Ask away, my friend.  
*Renji* Did you ever get fucked by a cat?  
*Rukia* Gooood one.  
*Yoruichi* I...uh...no?....I don`t, i-i don`t think so. Almost did but no.  
*Renji* Never? Ever?  
*Yoruichi* Well...no. No i haven`t.  
*Renji* Now here`s the question we`ve been wanting to ask you all these years. Do you want to? I mean, you ARE a cat after all, aren`t ya? Lol.  
*Yoruichi* No, because i have Kisuke.  
*Applause*  
*Renji* Good anwser even though that wasn`t the one i was hoping for.  
*Rangiku runs back in* I got something!  
*Ichigo* And? What did you steal?  
*Rangiku* His one and only pants. *Shows it to them*  
*Rukia looks at it* You didn`t. Lol.  
*Rangiku* I did. Lmao.  
*Ichigo looks at it* Does it really say: Lady Lover 4 Life? And with 'Bringin` Sexy Back' right under that?  
*Rangiku* Yup. Lmao.  
*Rukia* Alright Renji, come on. It`s time for confession.  
*Renji* Okay. Guys, if i don`t come back then that means Byakuya finally killed me. Pray for me.  
*Gin* We will. *Gigles* He`s soo dead.  
*Yoruichi* Yup. But at least lets pretend that we`re praying so it would look like we give a shit.  
*Rangiku* Yeah. *Pretends*  
*In the Kuchiki Manor*  
*Byakuya is writing a paper at his desk*  
*Rukia* Hi big brother. How are ya?  
*Byakuya* Go away Rukia, i`m not giving you any more money to buy Yaoi magzines again.  
*Rukia looks away and thinks* Darn it. *Talks out loud* Can`t a sister visit her brother?  
*Byakuya* No, she can`t.  
*Rukia* Actually i`m not your only visitor today. Look who else here.*Sees Renji trying to flee and grabs him* Renji also came to visit you today.  
*Byakuya turns around and looks at Renji* You. What do you want.  
*Renji* Oh nothing. Just wanted to tell you that Rukia and i are a *Cough* couple now. Alright bye. *Starts walking out*  
*Byakuya flash steps in front of him* What was that?  
*Renji* I said uh...what we talking about?  
*Byakuya* What did you say just now?  
*Renji* Just that Rukia and i are a happy *Cough* couple *Cough* now. *Cough cough*  
*Byakuya* Keep that up and i`m gonna make you cough for real. Now is this true, Rukia?  
*Rukia* Yup. You don`t look upset...why?  
*Byakuya* Because for some reason, i knew this day would come...As long as you keep Rukia happy, i will spare your life, Renji. But if you don`t.  
*Renji* You`ll kick my ass, i know.  
*Byakuya* Not just that. I will tear you apart piece by piece. Or maybe i`ll just blow your brains up.  
*Renji* Great, that`s-that`s nice. Really nice. But i just want you to know that`s never gonna happen cuz not a single day goes by that i don`t make her happy. Come on, Rukia. *They both walk out*  
*Byakuya* Good, i hope so. For your sake.......

*Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo*

*Tousen walks in Aizen`s office* Sir, should i call the others that are spying at Soul Society?  
*Aizen is laying with his fingers crossed on his chair with his feet on the desk* Of course. Call them. Because tomorrow we start working on our plans for revenge.  
*Tousen* And for World Domination.  
*Aizen* No. That`ll have to wait. First we take care of them and as soon as they`re finally out of our way, we will take over this pefetic world. Hahahahahaa. Soul Society, prepare for your doom.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
